1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydroelectric power generation and more specifically to a hydroelectric power system, which utilizes paddle wheels driven by water to produce electrical power.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,707 to Scieri et al. discloses a hydro electric generating system. The Scieri et al. patent includes a system to produce power by changing the potential energy of water to kinetic energy to drive a turbine, which is coaxially connected to a generator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,516 to Thompson discloses a hydro-electric power plant. The Thompson patent includes a power plant specifically structured to operate in connection with a water reservoir supplied from a natural body of water such as an ocean, lake, etc. and which is structured to be at least partially self-sufficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,028 to Northrup et al. discloses a segmented arc generator. The Northrup et al. patent includes a rotor having a plurality of salient poles disposed about a periphery of a rotor ring. A switching matrix selectively places the coils in series or parallel or a combination of series and parallel connections with respect to one another in response to control signals that are based on present operating conditions of the generator.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hydroelectric power system, which includes a plurality of paddle wheels driven by water and water stored in some of the paddles of the paddle wheels to produce electrical power.